


Babe（2&3）

by AlisonKarin



Category: Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKarin/pseuds/AlisonKarin





	Babe（2&3）

Babe  
原作者汤不热@tjstories  
翻译TaylorSwiftBar

(2)

两小时如同爬虫般缓慢却挠人心痒，当看到Joe在五点离开了办公室，眼含笑意情丝看向她，就再也忍受不了这钻心般的痒了。Taylor安然浅笑着，整理了一番风情，快步离开了办公室。当到了停车场后却发现Joe正倚靠着他的车手拿着烟卷等待着她，他转身对Taylor笑着说道：“嘿，快来。” “嘿宝贝，我能…”Taylor靠近着他然后把烟卷拿掉，迟钝几秒后她看着Joe的服装，Joe拿起了他的外套，松了松领带，乱揉了一把头发，她像欣赏艺术品般痴痴地看了Joe一会儿这才意识到Joe的发丝蓬松且柔软像是洗去了发胶。“你简直是我的星光”她眼中仿佛能装下星云般看着他，情话如烟，倦意绵绵。“我知道，我喜欢的美人如玉般高贵温润，没人不喜欢你这勾人的眼睛。"Joe笑着，夹着香烟的双指轻轻撩拨了她的嘴唇，然后扔到地上踩灭。 

Joe把Taylor拉近自己，翻了个身，把她压在车上，把她的头发撩至耳后，狠狠地吻上她的唇。Joe的手向下抓住Taylor的腰，小声说道：“你可真迷人啊Taylor。”随后从她的嘴边溜走，低头在脖子上留下一点吻痕，让Taylor不禁低吟一声。“Joe...我们该...进...车里...”Joe照做了，把Taylor抱了起来，让她的腿缠上自己的腰，急忙打开后门，两人一起上了车。

Taylor跨坐在Joe的膝盖上，双手环抱在他的脖子上，唇瓣紧贴着他的双唇，就像两小时前在办公室一般。Joe的手伸入Taylor的毛衣里，那颇有温度的肌肤刺激着他的指尖，并顺手解开了她的内衣扣，“啊哦，解开了呢”“这样不是更好吗。”Taylor拉起她的衣服，露出了被解开的红色蕾丝内衣，这让Joe更方便地把这层碍事的布料脱下，然后扔到一边。随后含住Taylor的一边乳头，另一边乳头则被他用手玩弄着，Taylor不禁呻吟出声：“操，我好需要你。”Taylor边说边用手摸索着Joe的裤子扣。“等等，别急，让我先带你回家。”Joe从喘息中抽出一口气回答了Taylor的请求，但Taylor并没有听入耳，“但我...我真的需要你，求求你了...”Joe笑了，但他很有原则，让Taylor乖乖坐好，然后开车前往自己家。

“为什么？”  
“因为你——Taylor，才华横溢，强大，工作起来毫无缺点，而且还有极致的性感。”Joe抚摸着Taylor的大腿，让她发出几声舒适的闷哼。

“你家还有多远？”  
“快了，十分钟不到。我期待你被压在墙上求我让你高潮的样子。”Joe给她抛了个媚眼，手向下伸进Taylor的内裤。Taylor小声抱怨道：“快点好吗？”但其实她心里比Joe还期待这场面。

Joe把她抵在墙上，把Taylor的双臂举过她的头顶，他的嘴唇在她的脖子上的敏感点附近游走，那使她止不住地大声呻吟。他带着她的手在他身体上滑动。于是Taylor扯掉他的衬衫上的纽扣,把他的领带扔在屋子里。Joe突然让自己和Taylor分离开来，并且脱掉了自己的衬衫和裤子。Taylor舔了舔她的嘴唇，看着他的身体，再向下看，看到了他的平角内裤，内裤看起来有些紧。Taylor知道内裤看起来紧是因为她，不禁轻声笑了起来。“喏，该你了，你知道你的身体会有多让我兴奋。”Joe走向她，但她阻止了他，“等一下，这位先生，也许我想让你为之努力。”“好吧，Swift女士，你想要我做什么？”Joe把手放到她的腰上，轻轻地吻了吻她的脖子，然后Taylor把他推开了。Taylor穿过屋子，进入了卧室，而Joe就在她身后紧紧跟着。“真的没精力给你脱衣服了，Taylor，现在我就想干。”Taylor笑了，“不，你必须得帮我，如果你真的想做的话。”  
Joe也只是笑了笑，然后走到她身边，把她的毛衣拉到她的头上，冲着她没有胸罩的后背笑了一下，心里明白那是在他把车停下时她在后座上脱下来的。Joe轻轻地把Taylor推到床上，跪在地板上，脱下她的高跟鞋，吻了她的长腿  
“你的该死的美腿会让我窒息的。”Taylor在他的脏话之间呻吟。他的手和嘴继续在她身上的旅程，游经了她的腿，直到她的短裙。她立起身起,这样他就可以把她的裙子和内裤褪下来“hmmm…你看起来很湿哦，taytay。”Taylor还没来得及回应Joe，他的手指沿着她的狭缝,慢慢地进入了她两腿之间的秘密地带。“哦，妈的，Joe！！”“hmmmmm…宝贝，你太紧了！用我的手指到高潮吧。”Taylor听了他的话，开始贪婪地用臀部蹭他的手指。Taylor很接近、非常接近高潮了，“操！Joe你真的害得我要高潮了！”Joe将他的手指瞬间离开了Taylor，这使她沮丧地呻吟起来，他站了起来继续拉着她的手然后用她的手抱住了他的头，嘴角勾起上扬，看着粗喘着的泰勒扭动着身体试图引起些爱的火花，霸道的不给泰勒喘息的机会，乔舔着泰勒湿漉漉的私处，欲死欲仙的对她纵情道：“琼浆玉露也不过如此，哦操～宝贝我要进食了。”他把他的头埋进她的私处狠狠地舔着泰勒，如同饿极了的猛兽般疯狂。“嗯～哦天哪乔用你的舌头舔我狠狠艹我 哦～”她马上就要到达高潮开始止不住的呻吟。“艹我，喔～我马上就高潮了…啊啊啊Joe快舔我操我就用你的舌头！！”她是如此地接近高潮，双手紧紧抓住床单的一角，她根本没有办法控制自己的呻吟，“快操我啊Joe我要泄了呜呜呜……”Taylor无助地挣扎着，但是Joe抓住了她的长腿，毛茸茸的脑袋探在tay的双腿间的花蕊处，把她流出来琼浆玉液都喝下去了。在她高潮完终于恢复平静之后，Taylor从床上坐起来，温柔地吻着Joe，笑着品尝他嘴里自己欢爱过后留下的爱液，“uhh Joe你的味道好甜哦。”她傻笑着，“快躺下来！”Joe又躺下去，Taylor把他的内裤轻轻向下拉，他的八英寸炙热渐渐地探出头来，Taylor又开始笑了起来，推了推他。“fuck……宝贝你好会吸……”Joe呻吟着，探下头，Taylor又探下头，吮吸着他的炙热，做着他最爱的深喉，不一会儿，他在她嘴里释放了自己，但她仍然为他做着深喉。用手抚弄着他的睾丸，又蹭着他的炙热。

(3)

Taylor依然在吞吐他的下身，一手揉弄高玩，另一只手握住她的嘴唇触及不到的地方，随着头部运动有规律地上下套弄着。“Taylor，你再不停下来我就要社了。”Joe几乎无法正常说话，但Taylor还是听到了他的警告。“没关系的，全部社进我的嘴巴吧。”Taylor加快吮吸的速度，Joe低喘着，然后尽数交代到Taylor嘴中。Joe还尚未从高潮的余韵中恢复，Taylor就跨坐到他的大腿上，缓慢磨蹭着他的下身，使它再一次硬起来。  
“我想要你深深地进入我的身体。”  
Joe低吟了一声，双手握住她的腰回应她的举动。很快地，他又一次硬了起来。Taylor抬起身来，手指一路向下触碰到他炙热的下体，然后将它送入自己早已经湿热不堪的穴口。  
“Oooohhhh fffuuucccckkkkkk”Taylor埋进Joe的颈窝低喘，身体却不自主地迎合着他。Joe报以更为卖力的抽动，每一下都使得她的呻吟更加高亢。Joe用嘴唇衔住她的乳尖，两个人都开始加快速度。“Joe Joe Joe I’m gonna cum!”“Me too fuck!”高潮如同浪潮般地席卷了他们，Taylor被抽掉力气，只能埋在Joe的脖颈粗重地喘息。  
等到终于恢复理智后，Taylor笑着把呼吸尚未平复的Joe分离自己的身体。两个人一同窝进了毯子里。  
“Taylor，你真的应该和我在办公室来一发。”Joe将脸埋在她的颈窝调笑着。  
Taylor低头看了他一眼，“你可以期待一下哦。可能下次你就要把我摁到你办公室的桌子上了，想想就觉得兴奋。”  
“你太懂我了Tay。”  
他们给了彼此一个轻柔的吻，吻毕又相视而笑。  
“快睡吧，明天会很忙的。”Joe眨眨眼睛。  
“我猜你不会在指我那场令人头疼的庭审吧。”Taylor笑着说。  
“也可以这么理解啦，不过我说的是晚上哦，我们可以做一整晚。”  
“Hmm，听起来还行。”  
“晚安Tay。”  
“晚安Joe。”  
他们相拥入眠，期待着天亮之后用一整天的时间来探索彼此的身体。


End file.
